The rebirth of the legends
by showl
Summary: the power of kyurem has been reborn as naruto uzamaki and he is not happy when he got his memory back
1. Chapter 1

The rebirth of the legends

Naruto x pokemon

Pokemon that will be in this story

I don't own naruto or pokemon

Kyurem/Naruto

Zekrom/black orb

Reshiram/white orb

Giratina/Griseous orb

Palkia/Lustrous orb

Dialga/Adamant orb

Rayquaza/Green orb

Latios & Latias/Spiral orb

Keldeo, Meloetta

Terrakion, Cobalion & Virizion/Sacred sword

Lugia/Silver wing

Moltas/burning wing

Zapdose/spark wing

Articoono/ice wing

Hooh/rainbow wing

Celebi/eternal seed

Uxie, Masprit & Azelf/Song of awakening

Cresselia/Lunar wing

Darkrai/

Arceus/Shrine of origins

Groudon/Blue orb

Kyogre/Red orb

**THE FOREST OF DEATH **

With team seven

"Five pronged seal" yelled out Orochimaru as he slammed his hand In to Naruto's stomach sealing the kuubis power further.

As Naruto lost conciseness he hears sakura scream out. when Naruto awoke he realized he was no longer in the Forrest.

(mind space)(A/N the mined scope is the same as in cannon until the finals)

"What…. Where am I, how did I get here? (Looking around him confusion marring his face) great."

"Pathetic So this is what has become of us." (Said an icy voice that radiated with power)

Turning around Naruto laid his eyes on a massive creature. Its skin was a blackish gray its eyes were a solid gold color and it looked to have armor made of ice covering cretin parts of the body, face, wings, tail & neck. He noticed the ice manly staid on certain parts of its body. He soon noticed it was moving towards him. Naruto was freaking out he was about to run when it spoke to him again.

"Stop." Looking down at Naruto it lowered its head to be at eye level with the boy before giving an annoyed sigh. "Pathetic Just seeing how weak we've become makes me sick you even have seals on you to stop your growth and they affect your memories as well. Thou I can see it was not your choice. You don't even realize it."

Naruto grew angry at the insult. "Hay who are you calling pathetic frosty and what seals what about my growth and memories (Naruto was confused at this point) and who are you any way you're not the fox".

"Don't you ever compare me to that weakling we are Kyurem the dragon of the ice yet the seals on your mind seems to be blocking it As for your unasked question this is your mind not much to look at right now".

"We are Kyurem Naruto repeated out laud (confusion on his face) what do you mean we?"

"Simple we are Kyurem i am our dragon form why you are the human form now lets…."

"Wait you're my what!" (shock evident with surprise)Naruto was about to start ranting about something only to look at Kyurem and gulp.

Glaring at Naruto Kyurem began to speak again "silent's you idiot. Now we must work fast the first thing we need to do is get the seals off of us and restore us to our true self."

Naruto looks at Kyurem and asks "what will happen to us will I still be me or will I become a monster like the fox?"

"No we'll become complete and we'll gain all the memories that were taken from us but I will warn you I have seen all that you will see and you won't like it" spoke Kyurem in a softer tone.

"And the fox what of him I don't want him coming after me or getting free?"

"We should not worry about the fox when we are complete the fox will be no more and his power will be merged with ours."

"Ok let's do this" Naruto walks up to Kyurem placing his hand on Kyurem's head. (a bright light engulfed Naruto & Kyurem) the seals on Naruto's body shattered. He gave a scream as his mind was bombarded with memories. He remembered his parents leaving him the last thing they said was you are not our son fox demon and we will kill you to avenge him. (Before they spit on him followed up by a kunai to the stomach he lost conciseness only to wake up in the hospital not remembering a thing) "Those basterds" screamed naruto. He remembered everything even his grandfather figure using him and allowing his abuse then he started to remember before that his back before he was reborn.

**Outside world**

When it was over he awoke outside of his mindscape as he stood up one of the first things he noticed was he was taller now standing at 5'9" his hair reaching to the middle of his back. It was no longer sun kissed blond it had become an icy white with a hint of blue at the tips. His eyes that once held warmth were now cold the whites had become the same gold as his dragon form eyes the sapphire blue was now a very pale blue. The whisker marks that he got from kuubi were now gone only to be replaced by a blue diamond mark on each cheek and a gold diamond mark on his forehead. As naruto looked around he said on phrase "I AM COMPLETE ONCE MORE" He took off towards the tower.

**TOWER IN THE FORREST OF DEATH**

The hokage had just finished his speech when the doors opened. Every one turned to see who it was only for some to gasp at the sight of naruto jump suit and all walk in with that stupid grin.

Sakura and Sasuke were looking annoyed at naruto. "Naruto-baka what are you doing here you're supposed to be dead somewhere".

"What a loser" said Sasuke.

Similar comments where going around the room but he kept on walking before sakura hit him and he went puff revealing it to be a shadow clone.

As everyone looked around they didn't notice the white haired teen on the balcony walking towards the hokage until he spoke.

"My that was boring" said the teen drawing everyone's attention to him.

As they looked the hokage was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Young man may I ask you your name and how it is you are here when only participants and there sensei's are allowed in the tower"?

"It's no secret who I am but I have changed since the beginning of the exams hu ji-ji" said naruto now Kyurem with disgust in his voice. "I mean that pink hair slut just destroyed my clone".

That froze everybody to their spots as they realized this is naruto looking at them with disgust for one reason or another.

Sakura got angry and yelled at him "naruto what's with the henge you'll never be as cool as Sasuke stupid".

As some people were snickering Kyurem just looked at her with a raised eye brow and said "you're as stupid as you are repulsive this is no hengai this is what I truly look like you irritating bitch".

Everyone was shocked even the hokage was speech less as he watched before he spoke.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this and what is with your attitude" spoke the god of shinobe.

"Meaning of this" asked Kyurem. "well that's simple I'm here for the exams and as for the attitude lets just say I'm finally free of my burdens in more ways than one and I'm not going to be used by any one anymore you old fool" He spoke his word while he glared at the hokage.

The hokage was taken aback by this he realized that something must have happened to the subjugation seal on the back of naruto's neck and decided to confirm his thoughts. "Naruto did something happen in the forest".

Naruto looking around at the clan heads that had gathered to see the preliminaries along with the Junín instructors decided to answer him. "Yes in fact quite a few things in fact I killed some grass nin's had all the seals on my body destroyed and remembered my own family abandoning me As far as I'm concerned I'm no longer Naruto uzumaki or a namikaze I have taken a better name from now on my name is Kyurem"!

The hokage looked at naruto while signaling the anbu to be ready to subdue him at any moment. "Naruto the hokage said only to stop when he received a glare from the former blond. I mean Kyurem I must ask that you join your team down on the floor".

Kyurem turned and was about to walk when he said. "They are no longer my team mates and I will kill them if I am to fight any one of them".

(AN: the fights went as cannon with few differences) sakura beats ino and naruto did not swear to avenge hinata but instead looked on with indifference.

The board lit up revealing two names Kyurem vs. Kiba inuzaka.

"Looks like we got an easy win akumaru" yelled kiba as he jumped down from his spot on the balcony landing in the arena.

"Great now I have to fight the pathetic mutt and akumaru this will be a slaughter" said Kyurem as he walked down the stairs in to the arena.

"Are the competitors ready? Hai-jim" the instructor jumped back out of the way and on the balcony.

Kiba started the fight off by throwing some insults at Kyurem. "Hay dead last what do you think you can even beat me don't make me laugh you couldn't bet your way out of a paper sack just give up and go home". Looking at naruto he waited for naruto to rush him but it never came he looked at narutos eyes and took a step back in shock.

Up in the balcony kurinae was talking to kakashi. "Looks like kiba got an easy win hu?"

"Yah naruto doesn't have the skills to beat kiba I mostly focused on Sasuke and sakura this should be quick fight" said kakashi.

Back in the arena

"Hu they think I will lose to this mutt there dead wrong" Glaring at kiba he spoke back his voice frigid. "If you're done talking How about a wager (His eyes never leaving kiba or akumaru) anything goes for the winner and loser"?

"A wager (this clearly stunned kiba and most likely the last thing he ever expected) what you mean like when I win I get something" asked kiba.

"Not something mutt anything I can give you even my life if you want it but something equal must be offered up. So what do you say? Yes or no" spoke Kyurem the ice never leaving his tone.

Everyone was quiet except for one Tsume inuzuka who yelled at kiba to take the offer to make naruto serve the inuzuka's.

"Ok loser if I win then you have to serve my clan as our slave for whatever we want".

"Ok then mutt if I win you will give me your sister Hana inuzuka to serve me how ever I see fit a life for a life. (Tsume & kiba froze if he lost they would lose their daughter/sister to him) Do we have a deal dog breath"?

"WH…why do you want my sister if you win". (Shock evident on his face mixed with a little fear for his sister)

"Payback kiba is a bitch and I owe your clan one hell of a beating for my seventh birthday". (Anger creeping into Kyurem's voice as he remembered getting crucified to the wall in an ally) (Calming himself he said) "so kiba do we have a deal if I win I get your sister Hana but if you win I will serve your family for the rest of my days".

Kiba was hesitant to except but did in the end. "Fine I Kiba inuzaka state if I lose then my opponent Naruto…" but is stopped by naruto's glare.

"The name is Kyurem get it right".

"Fine I Kiba inuzuka state if I lose to my opponent Kyurem gets Hana inuzuka as his".

"I Kyurem state if I lose then I will serve the inuzaka clan for the rest of my days". (Turns his head to look at the hokage for conformation along with kiba)

"I the third hokage have heard the terms of the wager and the agreement of the two parties' I hereby make the bet official".

(Kyurem held his hand out as it started glowing pale blue) "I'll start this off _ice shared." _(ice shot from around Kyurem towards kiba and akumaru)

"Jump akumaru" yelled kiba as he dodged the attack unfortunately akumaru was not fast enough to dodge the full attack and was hit in the hind legs encasing them in ice.

"Akumaru" Yelled kiba as he went back to his companion to help him escape the ice.

Kyurem rushed kiba his claws growing out and glowing. "You shouldn't turn your back on an enemy kiba it will get you killed _Dragon Claw!"_ Yelled naruto as he slashed kiba from behind leaving three long slash marks on his back before moving fowerd..

Kiba screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees breathing heavily from the strike. "What the hell was that" said kiba as he got back up on his feet.

"That was one of my basic attacks it was a weak one compared to some of my others."

That froze kiba "what that was a weak one yah right your bluffing".(kiba got in to a defensive stance and prepared for another attack from Kyurem)

"I'll end this now to spare you any more pain (Disappearing only to reaper in front of kiba with purple flames coming out of his mouth) _Dragon Breath_!" (Kyurem opened his mouth and released his attack at kiba point blank)

Hana looked on with her mother at her little brother's unmoving form as the proctor checked him for a pulse. When he gave the ok that he was still alive she relaxed only to remember that she now belonged to naruto/Kyurem and started to whimper at the thought of belonging to that monster. Her whimpers did not go unnoticed as tsume looked at her daughter and why she was whimpering. The only thing tsume could do was look down knowing that she indirectly gave her daughter to the kuubi. Everyone's attention was drawn when they saw Kyurem walking to the still half frozen akumaru their eyes widen when they saw his claws grow out and start glowing again. He swung his arm down on the frozen half breaking the ice and freeing akumaru.

"Go to your partner he will need you now more than ever when he comes to". (Kyurem turns and heads back to the balcony to watch the rest of the fights)

Tsume watches as her son is taken to the medical wing before looking at her daughter and saying. "You need to go hana you now belong to him".

"But mother I …."

"That is enough hana you now belong to that thing please just go I'll try to get you back somehow but for now just go". (Tsume said with her face down)

Hana went to stand beside Kyurem when she got there she heard him say her name.

"Hana I have a few rules you will follow if you don't you will be punished is that under stood"? (he waited for her reply and when he got it he continued) "the first thing is that you will listen to me no matter the order The second you will be buying the food from now on. The third is if you try anything against me you will regret it and the last thing is that you need to move any belongings you have to my apartment."

Hana was stunned to say the least she was expecting him to kill her right then and there to get back at her clan but no just a few rules and that was it. She nodded her head not trusting her voice at the time.

The prelims were over and Kyurem got his number same order just that tamari now has to fight sakura.

**Kyurem's new apartment**

After the prelims Kyurem went to the hokage to get a bigger apartment to have room for his new servant the hokage told him that the only place like that was close to the clan homes but Kyurem just said he would take it. Needles to say a lot of people were not happy about that. When Kyurem and hana got there he told her to go pick one of the three rooms for herself. Thinking it was a trick she did just that. When Kyurem went to see which room she got he found her sleeping on the floor in the smallest room shaking his head he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the second biggest bed room it had its own bath room attached to it. He summoned two of his clones to get the rest of her things and take them to the biggest bedroom as laid her down on the futon. (naruto prefers the smaller room cause its easier to look after and lock down when he is gone)

The next morning Hana awoke to the sound of people yelling it sounded like her mother and Kyurem.

"I demand to see my daughter right now" yelled an angry tsume with kiba right behind her.

"Yah loser where's my sister". (Glaring at Kyurem)

(Kyurem looked at both of them before speaking) "The last I checked mutt she was asleep in my bed from exhaustion". (Tsume looked like she was going to shout before Kyurem stopped her) "As I understand it she belonged to me to do with as I see fit".

(tsume looks down before asking in a begging tone of voice) "please let me see my daughter I beg you please".

It was a sight to see the proud inuzuka matriarch begging one of the people she hated most for something.

(Looking at tsume Kyurem sighed he wasn't heartless but the inuzuka's were not really trust worthy not after what they did to him over the years)

"Fine I'll let you see her on one condition the inuzuka's have to put this property under their protection and I might allow you and only you visiting rights with your daughter understood". (turning his head so he was looking at tsume dead in the eyes)

(She nodded her eyes having a flicker of hope) "I will make it happen". (her voice returning to its prideful self again)

Turning away Kyurem allowed them to walk in as he went to get Hana. He walks in the room where he had left her last night. Without knocking he opened the door only for his eyes to be greeted to the sight of hana's bear skin as she was changing cloths.

(Closing the door behind him he cleared his throat) "well this is a pleasant view and I hate to ruin such a view but your mothers here and she wants to see you".

(Hana nearly jumped as she heard his voice standing up straight with her back to him wearing nothing but black lace panties and sports bra she listens to what he said and gasped as he finished talking)

"I have set up an agreement and if your clan complies then you will be able to see your mother under my supervision of cores. By the way what's the occasion trying to impress me so I won't hurt you or maybe you want to seduce me? Well whatever the reason we'll talk about it later now finish getting dressed or do you want to meet them as you are now". (Looking at her reaction he was not disappointed as she stiffens and blush's) after seeing her reaction he left his room and went to see what his guests were doing. Entering the living room he sees kiba tide and gagged on the floor with tsume staring at her son.

(tsume looks at Kyurem and glares slightly at him before saying what's on her mind) so where's my daughter.

(Leaning against the wall) "She's getting dressed. I will be supervising this conversation along with any others you have while here". (kiba tries to say something but it just came out muffled by the gag) "until she gets out here there's something I want to ask you. in Konoha I can feel three unique energy's one of them is coming from your clan compound I want to know if you have any orbs or feathers that are unique if so I would like to see them".

(tsume has a thoughtful expression before realizing he was talking about the three treasures that the namikaze family left behind to cretin family's or clans then decided to ask) "why would you want them there nothing more than different colored balls that the namikaze family left to Konoha".

(Kyurem narrowed his eyes as he spoke) "Those balls as you so put it hold a power each that has been lost to time until now". (moving off the wall he stood up in front of tsume eyes glowing gold not noticing Hana coming in to the room) "I suggest you tell me where I can find the other two orbs now". (room growing colder)

(Tsume stood up and was glaring at the teen) "why should I brat and who are you to tell me what to do".

"I think I'm the one (swings his arm back grabbing Hana by the arm) holding your daughter's life in my hands now talk".

(Tsume was stunned at what has happened she was going to retort when she noticed Kyurem's hand was covered in an ice like armor) "alright I'll tell you just don't hurt her".

"Good now talk". (his grip on Hana not loosening)

"The Hokage and the Hyuuga clan have the other two".

"What color are the orbs here in Konoha". (Letting go of hana's arm and the ice disappearing)

"The inuzaka's have the green orb the hokage has the white orb and the hyuuga's have an orb that looks like it has a spiral with two colors in it".

"I see (moving to the door he looked at hana and spoke) I'll be back later make shore you Locke the door when you see your mother and the mutt out have a good talk you three". (with that he left the apartment)

Hokage tower

(Knocking on the door Kyurem was waiting for the hokage)

"Come in" said the hokage from behind his desk in walked Kyurem with a look that could freeze hell.

"Naruto what can I do for you" said the hokage sitting up in his chair upon seeing Kyurem's expression.

"I'm here to claim the white orb you have in your possession old man now give me the orb".

"Naruto I must ask what you're talking about"? (looking at Kyurem with worry)

"For the last time the name is Kyurem now I know you have it here I can feel it". (ice starts forming on his body like armor)

"Anbu detain him" ordered the hokage.

(As the anbu moved in Kyurem whispered one word) "_Blizzard"_! The office erupted in a violent storm of ice and snow. When it finally died down Kyurem was standing there the anbu frozen solid. The hokage noticed his eyes glowing gold and thought it was the fox trying to take over but he felt no evil chakra in fact he didn't feel any chakra at all coming off the boy.

"Now give me the orb old man and we can act like this never happened". (Kyurem now holding out his hand waiting for the hokage to give it to him)


	2. Chapter 2

"hi**"** talking

("Thoughts")

**(AN: sorry for some of the grammar problems I'll fix them the best I can but I spell it how it sounds more time than not and am in the process of looking for a beta reader to proof read them or not. Also I don't have internet on the computer I am typing from. some of the names were misspelled again I will fix this in time Naruto/Kyurem aged about three or four years making him 16 Kyurem will be bashing almost everyone)**

**(Recap)**

(As the anbu moved in Kyurem whispered one word) "_Blizzard_!" The office erupted in a violent storm of ice and snow. When it finally died down Kyurem was standing there the anbu frozen solid. The hokage noticed his eyes glowing gold and thought it was the fox trying to take over but he felt no evil chakra in fact he didn't feel any chakra at all coming off the boy.

"Now give me the orb old man and we can act like this never happened". (Kyurem now holding out his hand waiting for the hokage to give it to him)

**(Recap over)**

**(10:22A.m)**(AN: I know I didn't add what the time was last chapter but I'm fixing it this chapter and will put them in when needed)

The hokage was stunned as he looked at the boy he saw as a grandson surrounded by his ANBU that were frozen solid.

"I'll make this easy you hand me the orb you posses or I start shattering Anbu ice pops." Spoke Kyurem as his right hand starts glowing preparing for another dragon claw. (He places his right hand on one of the frozen ANBU gently adding pressure cracking the ice while looking at the hokage) "Make your choice."

The old Kage slowly nodded and went to pull the orb from his hiding place. Pulling it out of a seal in one of the many books in his office he turned to face Kyurem before tossing the orb to the white haired teen.

Kyurem canceled his attack and caught the orb before smiling. "Thank old man(puts the orb in his pocket before turning to leave the office leaving the old Kage with the still frozen ANBU and moving on to the next objective)

**The Hyuga compound (9:30p.m.)**

Sitting in his office Hiashi huyga was not happy not only did his daughter lose her fight but it was to a branch member no less a branch member she could have beaten with a single hand seal. He was thinking of having his daughter branded with the cage bird seal but didn't have time to dwell on it as a branch member knocked then walked in with a scroll in his hand.

"Sir this message came for you from the hokage." (Hands the letter to Hiashi then bawd and left closing the door behind him)

Hiashi read the scroll and sighed it looked like another meeting was being held about the uzumaki brat and the bet that took place in the preliminary rounds. As he put the scroll away in his desk he saw the orb that the hokage gave him. He briefly wonders what the hokage meant when he gave this to him.

**(Flashback) **

"Hiashi I need you to take this orb and protect it" said the hokage.

Hiashi took the orb and looked at it before frowning. "What is so great about this jewel that it would require protection?"

"I cannot say for I don't know myself it was the request of the forth before he left."

Nodding Hiashi left with the orb.

**(Flashback end)**

Getting up and leaving the huyga compound Hiashi never noticed the scorch marks that was on the top of the gate or the figure with glowing blue eyes on the roof.

The figure stood up fully revealing that it was female. Holding out her left hand revealing the spiral orb that was once in the huyga complex she smiled.

"That was easy now the only one left is Rayquaza then the others but before we get to them I need him to scratch a very special itch." Laughing silently to herself with a light blush the thief disappears in a flash of fire if anyone was there to see it they would have seen snow white hair with orange red streaks running through it. (AN: take a guess and I'll give you a cookie if you're right)

**(Next day 8:54 a.m.)**

Kyurem had awoken early to start training for the finals in the Chuunin exams. He had decided to go find his sensei for training but thought better of it as he recalled what happened after the prelims.

**(Flashback)**

"Naruto I demand to know where you learn those jutsu so they can be taught to Sasuke" Said kakashi.

"The name is Kyurem get it right scarecrow and I will not be teaching your pampered Uchiha anything" Snarled the aggravated dragon before walking away from his so called team.

"We're not through here naruto" said kakashi as he made a grab for his student's arm only to receive an ice incrusted fist slamming in to his stomach.

"hay what do you think your doing naruto" yelled sakura as she checked on her sensei

"Whoreono silence yourself before I rip your throat out" said Kyurem eyes glowing goldish yellow. (Leaving a stunned kakashi and shocked Haruno, Kyurem went back to his apartment)

**(Flashback end) **

Sighing to himself Kyurem decided to relax at the hot spring before getting to his training (AN: Kyurem can go to the hot springs he just doesn't like to go all that often he prefers a cool rivers or lakes) to beat the hell out of Neji and the others participants.

(Hot springs 9:50 a.m.)

Kyurem was quickly regretting his decision to come here. They didn't hate him like other places did and it was one of the few he could get in to besides Icharakus ramen but the problem right now was he had just gotten done and this white haired old man on a giant toad was looking in at the women. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't yell out pervert"

"Now now gaki how about you tell me who you are so I can give you one of my autographed books and we can say you never saw me" said the smiling old man.

"Uh who are you old guy" asked Kyurem with a sweat drop coming off the back of his head.

"Old guy old guy I am Jiraiya of the Sannin holder of the toad contract and author of icha-icha paradise I am a super pervert who are you" said the old pervert crossing his arms.

"The name is Kyurem and I don't have a need or want to read that trash (moving away) goodbye" said Kyurem as he walked passed. The old pervert never sensed the blast of cold wind coming that blew him in to the women's side of the hot springs.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office the third hokage was brought out of his thoughts by a laud scream. The old man shuddered as he felt that a dear friend just lost his apart of himself.

A little ways from the hot spring Kyurem smirked to himself as he made his way to an abandoned training ground.

**(Abandoned Training ground 10:11 a.m.)**

"Hello are you here" called out Kyurem looking around never sensing the white haired women land behind him until it was too late.

"Got you" said the white haired women as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Turning around in her arms smiling Kyurem returned the embrace as he said her name. "Reshiram it's good to have you back by my side"

**(Lemon 18+)(AN: first time doing a lemon)**

Returning the smile the now identified Reshiram nodded before backing away and presenting him with the spiral orb. "I retrieved this for you but before I give you it I want something in return."

"And what might that be my love" smiling evilly as he walked up to her he began to pull the zipper on her jacket down. "Then again I already know what you want from me and I want you as well" pulling her jacket off of her without ripping it now Looking at her form it was clear she had a slender build a white tube top barely covering her high C-cup breasts wide hips and nice round ass it was a figure any model would kill for. (AN: Kyurem got new clothing after the preliminary's think of yusae from 5D's but a pale blue and white color scheme with black underneath) around her neck was a collar that changed between three colors white, red, and orange. As Kyurem moved his hands over her body she felt a chill of anticipation and started removing some of his clothes first his jacket followed by his shirt Kyurem stopped her from attacking his pants. When she looked at him for an explanation he captured her lips with his. Licking her lips for permission to enter he was not disappointed when they parted and engaged her in a tongue war.

While their tongues fought for dominance Kyurem worked one of his hands down her pants and began to tease her through the thin fabric that hides her woman hood drawing out moans and whimpers of pleasure and lust. When they finally came up for air and he removed his hand from her pants reveling it to be covered in her juices. She was looking at him with lustful eyes and it finally became too much for her. She took off her pants reviling red lace panties she jumped and pinned him to the ground and began to undo his pants when she was done with that she saw her prize straining against his boxers. Deciding to claim her prize she pulled down Kyurem's boxers releasing the 10inch monster before moving her panties to the side and taking hold of his cock and guiding it to her moist entrance. Taking a breath she lowered herself down on his tool taking it in as far as she could and gasped as she caught her breath before they started the main cores. "You ok" asked Kyurem concern in his eyes. "Yah lets continue" said Reshiram as she slowly started to move her hips back and forth causing moans from her partner. Kyurem not wanting to have all the fun started to thrust up meeting his lover halfway this continued for five minutes. Sitting up Kyurem kissed reshiram before speaking. "love get on your hand and knees right quick." Getting the idea she did as asked before sticking her ass in the air waiting for him to claim her again. She didn't have to wait long as Kyurem claimed her and started thrusting in at this new position. pushing back in time with his thrusts to extend their pleasure this went on for another ten minutes before Kyurem spoke out. "I'm about to blow" as he started to thrust harder. "Me too please inside release it inside me." She yelled before turning her head and claiming his lips. Releasing the kiss he grabbed her hips tightly before slamming in to her a few more times. When he was about to release he bit down on the nap of her neck causing them both to climax at the same time One from the sudden jolt of pleasure and the other from his lovers tightness. They collapsed there in a heap Kyurem still buried in his lover and reshiram beneath him relishing in the feeling of her and her lovers juices mixing in her womb.

**(Lemon over)**

They changed to a more comfortable position both fully clothed Kyurem laying on his back reshiram laying on his chest her mate mark visible on her left shoulder it looked like a flame burning in the middle of a snow flake.

Kyurem sighed as he started to get up "we need to wake up the twins and then I need to get to training"

"aw I was comfortable" but your right on the first part we do need to wake them" getting up and dusting herself off she looked at Kyurem and smiled "you do know that Zekrom will kill you when he finds out right?"

"He can try but he won't win now let's wake them up." Motioning for her to place the orb on the ground and move back.

Nodding she placed it about ten feet away to give the two some elbow room. "That should be good enough let's begin." Her eyes start glowing a sapphire blue while Kyurem's eyes start glowing golden yellow.

"Awaken Latios and Latias awaken from your slumber" chanted Kyurem has his right hand started to glow a faint light purple (AN: if you played white/black 2 it's the same type of energy that Kyurem used to absorb one of the dragons.) before extending his hand. In a flash of light that reshiram had to cover her eyes from she felt the familiar energy being released. When the flash finally died down standing where the spiral orb once was were two dragons the smallest of the legendary's Latios and Latias. These two looked identical except for their color's the bigger of the two was white and blue while the smaller one was white and red.

"Latios, Latias take your human form don't worry your with friends" said Kyurem as him and reshiram showed them their hands to calm them.

The twins after recognizing the two stranger's scents did as they were told. Taking their human forms Latios was 5'5 blue hair covering his left eye, wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Latias was at 5'4 rust red hair covering her right eye and wearing the same thing as her brother only red jeans instead of blue.

The two look at each other then to reshiram and Kyurem before smiling. Before the other two knew it they were being hugged by the younger two.

(Hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama we just got a messenger hawk and the message it was carrying was from them they're coming back for the finals" stated a random jounin.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Recap)**

(Hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama we just got a messenger hawk and the message it was carrying was from them they're coming back for the finals" stated a random jounin.

**(Recap over)**

**(Hokage office)**

"This can't be good if they show up now before we can get naruto under control he may try to attack them. I need to do something about this" looking over his desk hoping for the answer to magically appear from thin air the old kage notices several scrolls. Picking them up hoping to find an answer to the current problem as he read the scrolls a plan started to formulate in his old head after thinking of the outcome and weighing the pro's and con's the hokage decided to follow through with his plan hoping for the best.

(Abandoned training ground)

"So that's what's left of the spiral orb" asked Kyurem getting a nod from both Latios & Latias as the four of them looked down at the dim orb.

"Maybe you should try and absorb it in to you" Asked Latias in a somewhat timid voice. "Yah it wouldn't hurt to try right" spoke Latios. The two looked at Kyurem as he took the orb off the ground.

"Might as well" Kyurem's said as his eyes started glowing gold again. Holding the orb in both hands as they were glowing purple he slowly held the orb to his chest. The purple energy allowing him to absorb it in to his body in the instant he fully absorbed it he was covered in a flash of light.

As the others looked on they never noticed the ANBU squad was watching from the trees. The light died down reveling Kyurem his eyes giving off goldish pink glow as he spoke "psycho slash!" **(AN: Kyurem gained the psychic attributes of Latios & Latias)** Now the ANBU had seen many thing but one of their members just dropping to the ground with slash marks covering his body without any trace amounts of chakra near them. The only ones near them were the demon child and three unknown civilians. The remaining ANBU surrounded the group of four with the acting leader coming forth "you four will come with us to the Hokage's office for questioning."

Walking up to reshiram and taking her hand and placing the other on Latios and Latias's shoulder "fine we'll see you there. _Teleport"_ said Kyurem disappearing into thin air. The ANBU were stunned at what just happened be for regaining their composure and disappearing into a sunshi. Reappearing in the kage's office the ANBU saw the group of four in front of the kage's desk.

"why do I have ANBU following me old man" asked Kyurem in a calm tone of voice that sent chills down the old kage's spine.

"it was to make sure that…" (looking at reshiram and the other two before continuing "that your condition wasn't becoming too much for you" stated the old kage.

"if you're talking about the Kuubi that fur ball is dead and gone and I got all his power so don't give me that kuubi is taking over bullshit" seethed out in anger as the others in the room looked on in surprise at the news the fox was dead and the boy had all its power.

"the fox is dead I must make sure of this ANBU get me Jiraiya of the Sannin in here now" yelled the hokage. It took less time to bring him there than anyone thought (AN: about 3minutes).

When Jiraiya walked in he noticed the small group of people the white haired kid from the hot springs a beautiful white haired woman and two young teens one in red the other in blue. "you wanted to see me sensei"

"yes I want you to check the kuubis seal on naruto here I mean Kyurem" correcting himself after receiving a glare from said teen.

"what this is the kuubi brat" yelled Jiraiya in shock before walking over to the boy with a slight glare.

"its complicated just check the seal to see if the fox is influencing him" said the hokage.

Nodding Jiraiya did as he was told and after checking Kyurem twice over he was stumped there were no seals at all on the boy's body and no demonic chakra to be found which could only mean one thing the boy was not the fox he had in fact killed the fox and took its power. stepping back the sannin looked at his sensei and spoke "the fox is gone and there is no demonic influence on the boy there are no seal's on him anywhere."

Sarutobi was stunned the fox was gone and so were the other seal's then that means that Kyurem would fight back if threatened. The old hokage new one thing he had to do and that was to call a council meeting to discuss this new turn of events. "ANBU gather the council right now I don't care if they're in the shower or in bed get them over here now" yelled the hokage while thinking "this may not go well when they hear the news".

(council chamber)

The council was wandering what the meeting was about, some getting an idea from seeing Kyurem there and others hoping he was going to be executed.

"Quiet" yelled the hokage stopping all conversations and bringing their attention to him. "As some of you are wondering I have called this meeting to inform you all the kuubi is no more".

"hokage-sama how can you say that when he is standing right there" said one of the civilian council members pointing at Kyurem.

"I had noticed Kyurem's sudden change and called for Jiraiya to check the seal's. what he found was stunning the seal's were gone and there was no sign of the fox's influence on the boy the only thing we could come up with is that the seal finished its job at purifying the beast. The end results are as you can see naruto now going by Kyurem has changed and seems to have gained a new bloodline ability" said the Hokage lying though his teeth.

Kyurem glares at the hokage while thinking "whatever you're up to I don't like it old man".

"Hokage-sama if I may what is this new bloodline you speak of" asked Hiashi huyga.

The hokage was about to speak when he was interrupted by Kyurem. "that is none of your business Huyga".

The hokage looked down at Kyurem to see him glaring at the council and sighed. "we are here to discuss what is to be done with this news".

After some arguments the council put it to a vote the end results were interesting. "it has been decided that Kyurem will be put under the Clan Restoration Act and must have at least three wives. He will start a new clan by his 16th birthday" proclaimed the hokage.

"I believe you all are forgetting something" spoke Kyurem in that chilling tone again.

"and what might that be brat" asked the council elder Koharu.

"How about that I pretty much hate all the civilians in Konoha and despise the ninjas just as well if not more for the abuse you put me through growing up" yelled Kyurem eyes glowing gold in rage.

"We did as instructed to do by the forth hokage and that was to make sure you were humbled" said Homura with a victorious smirk across her face thinking that he won but it was short lived when massive waves of KI (killer intent) crashed down upon him and the other council members.

Following the KI to its sores the old kage noticed it wasn't just Kyurem releasing KI but also the woman right next to him. "Kyurem calm down" said the hokage as he regained his voice.

"Calm down you didn't just tell me to calm down. when and if I ever see the forth hokage I will crush him as far as I'm concerned that man if he can be called that is lower than trash" yelled Kyurem as he started to walk away.

"How dare you brat insulting the forth like that" yelled Hiashi Huyga as he activated his byakugan to try and intimidate the boy only to gasp when he saw the boys chakra network. The coils were larger and the chakra was now an icy blue and much thicker than a humans should be. There was no reply as Kyurem and his group had left the room.

"Hokage-sama you must call him back to answer for insulting the forth" said Mrs. Haruno.

"I am afraid that will only increase his hatred for us and Konoha and we must keep him here until the forth and his family return". Spoke the third before sighing "I'm too old for this".

"Hokage-sama how long until the forth comes back" spoke another council member.

'I have received a message from him saying they will be here soon. On to graver news Two of the three orbs in Konoha are gone that is why I must ask Tsume Inuzuka to hand over the last orb for protection." Said the third he did not know what Kyurem wanted them for but it could not be good for Konoha's health.

"I am sorry but the green orb is no longer in my position I had given it to my daughter Hana and now she is with that brat" spoke tsume in a defeated tone.

"I see now Kyurem has all three of the orbs" sighed the kage to himself but was over heard by the ninja council.

"Hokage-sama why would the boy want the orbs the forth left us" asked the head of the Akimichi clan.

"I don't know all I do know is that he was determined to get them" sighing again he said "meeting adjourned."

Kyurem went back to the training ground to blow off some steam and had trained for several hours with his friends giving him pointers how to use his power.

(Kyurem's apartment)(7:43 p.m.)

Hana inuzuka was sitting on the coach reading one of her veterinarian books when she heard talking at the door before it was opened revealing Kyurem and reshiram with the two younger teens behind them. "Welcome back Kyurem-sama" hana asked before being grabbed by reshiram and getting the once over from the white haired woman.

"Well she's not bad on the eyes. Hmm what's this" reaching in to hana's pocket and pulling out the green orb before looking at it then handing it to Kyurem with a smile. "well it looks like your little pet has a use after all I wonder if she has another" before smirking at Kyurem who had to wipe the blood from his nose at the comment.

Pocketing the green orb Kyurem nodded his head before looking at the other two "Latios, Latias you two set up your pallets in here for the night we'll figure out room arrangements tomorrow" when he was done he lead reshiram who still had hana in her grasp to hana's room "now I think we should reward her don't you love" spoke reshiram.

"Yes my dear let's" opening the door to hana's room they walked in and closed the door.

The night was filled with grunts and moans which were hard for Latios and Latias to ignore so the used hypnosis on each other to help fall asleep as for hana she knew it might happen but at least they were gentile at first. The next morning after freeing Rayquaza and Kyurem gaining flying type attacks and getting a speed boost from what was left of the green orb, things just fell in to a rhythm with Kyurem training and planning on how to find the others during the day and being with his mate reshiram and them including hana at times during the night that would last until the finals of the Chuunin exam's.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: the story will be a harem and there is a poll on my profile for the choices and vote)**

"_**attacks"**_

**(Recap)**

after freeing Rayquaza and Kyurem gaining flying type attacks and getting a speed boost from what was left of the green orb, things just fell in to a rhythm with Kyurem training in his endurance, attack power, speed and planning on how to find the others during the day and being with his mate reshiram and then including hana at times during the night that would last until the finals of the Chuunin exam's.

**(Recap over)**

**(Day of the final exam)**

(Exam stadium)(AN: the stadium arena is big enough to hold two shukaku's standing side by side)

The stadium was filling with people from all over, people were taking bets on who would win the majority where betting the last uchiha would take it all and Kyurem would lose in the first round. The only people betting on him to win were the other dragons, Hana inuzuka and might guy who never believed the child was anything but a child along with the random person not from Konoha. As the members of the rookie nine that were not in the tournament took their seats kiba was the one to ask the question that was on their minds "hay where is the uchiha and the dead last is".

"That loser probably realized he couldn't win and is hiding somewhere" said sakura.

"Yah Neji going to crush him if he has the gall to show up" said hinata. Hinata looked the arena half expecting Kyurem to show up. (AN: hinata is not that shy she only acts like it around kiba)

(The stadium has two special areas which are the clan section and the council section not including the Kage booth which was large enough for the five kage's and five guests each.) the hokage was sitting in his seat waiting for his guests to arrive and take there seats. While waiting he saw four people dressed in similar outfits as they drew closer he arose to meet them. "Ah I see you made it all of you though I was expecting some of you to decline my request.

"it was a surprise to get your message but I must know what you meant when you said you had something that would be a great asset to or villages" spoke the Raikage (the Raikage is a big mussel man getting nod's from the other kage's that were there.

"yeas I must agree with Raikage-dono in saying that I want to know why you have asked us here during the Chuunin exams" spoke the Mizukage how was a lovely young woman with long rust red hair that went down her back, she wore a blue battle kimono that showed off her cleavage from here large breasts.

The Tsuchikage just nodded his head, he may hate Konoha but he had a grudging respect for the third hokage for his status as god of shinobi.

"now will you take your seat's and we will began as soon as the other guests arrive" watching as the other kage's took their seats the hokage noticed another group coming and smiled and then frowned realizing how bad this could get if Kyurem saw them. ("They're here now I just hope things don't get out of hand") as the group arrived the hokage greeted them. looking them over the first one was a tall male 6'0 and had blond hair he looked like an older naruto before he changed he was Minato namikaze. The second one was a woman with long red hair as her most noticeable fetchers she was kushina uzumaki. The third looked like a clone of kushina but the forth member had blond hair with red high lights and looked to be about six years old. The Hokage noticed the smallest of them had a silver feather around his neck. "good to see you again but I do wish you had come at a better time" said the hokage.

"what do you mean a better time" looking around seeing he saw the other kage's "what's going on here is that demon giving you trouble, don't worry I got a seal that will make him loyal as a inuzuka dog"

The other kage's looked at him along with their bodyguard with raised eyebrows.

"it is about Kyurem but it's something ells is bothering me" said the old kage as he noticed four ANBU appear. The one that spoke first was taller than minato standing 6'5 with a dragon ANBU mask on his face the rest of his fetchers were hidden by his cloaked form the only noticeable thing was his emerald green hair (AN: he pretty much looks like Wesker from resident evil) the second one had long white hair with orange red streaks she wore a leopard mask and the last two wore the same mask just opposite sides were blank. "hokage-sama Kyurem is here" said the green haired ninja. The four ANBU took their posts around the kage's.

"Waite who is Kyurem" asked minato as he had not been informed yet of naruto's changes.

"His name used to be naruto but something happened in the forest of death and he changed he became colder to everyone he's killed several people how tried to attack him already" said the hokage in a grave voice.

"well then bring him here and we will put the new seal on him and seal the fox further" spoke a confident minato but it was short lived as the hokage shook his head no.

"I cannot allow that, the reason I called the other kage's here as to do with Kyurem and will be discussed after the exams" he ushered the family to take their seat before starting the exams. When they were ready he began the exams by giving his speech and then signaling the instructor to begin. (I cannot remember his name)

**Arena floor**

"The first match will be Neji huyga against Kyurem will the fighter's stay in the arena and the others go to the waiting area" said the proctor. as the other's went to the waiting area that over looked the arena they noticed Kyurem had yet to show himself.

**Kage's booth **

"I thought you said he was here" spoke the hokage only getting a nod in return.

**Arena floor**

"Well it seems he is nothing but a coward after…" before Neji could finish what he was saying the arena grew cold as an icy haze started to appear in front of the entrance.

"You need to shut your mouth filthy vermin" spoke an icy voice as the person who spoke came out of the haze revealing Kyurem with his eye's glowing gold in irritation.

**Kage's booth **

"Who the hell is that, that cant be naruto" spoke a shocked kushina as she looked at the hokage for an answer.

"this is what naruto has become a cold hearted person who has no love for anyone in konoha right now and hatred for you and minato for abandoning him" said the old kage not taking his eyes away from fight that has yet to start.

"he shouldn't be able to remember anything about us I put the memory seals on myself, what is going on here" minato nearly yelled at the hokage.

"the seals that were on his body are gone and there is no signs of demonic chakra in him it is as if the kuubi was destroyed completely" said the hokage his anger growing Knowing that what he had let happen to naruto brought about this change in him.

Kushina's eyes widen when she heard the fox was gone and realization quickly took a hold of here, she had abandoned one of her children to be abused for something he was not. She looked in the arena to see the fight had started she watched and felt her heart start to break she then whispered his name "naruto"

**Arena floor**

The fight had already begun and neji knew he was fucked by the sheer power of Kyurem's attacks. There were already two craters from attack that would have destroyed him. "fate has decided that you would lose so just give up" said neji getting a second wind before taking a stance.

"You really are stupid and you know something I'm going to enjoy ripping your arms off" said Kyurem before disappearing and then reappearing behind neji and grabbing and holding his arm out kyurems other hand started to glow and grow. Swinging in an up word motion he called out his attack. _**"Dragon claw" **_the attack cut right through neji's shoulder separating the arm from his body. Kyurem's eyes glowed pinkish gold for a split second before neji was thrown across the field by an invisible force.

The only thing neji heard before he was thrown was a whisper _**"psycho slash" **_and then he was on the ground on the other side of the arena with a slash mark on his back. Neji was laying there on the ground in a pool of his own blood the audience was silent this wasn't a fight it was a slaughter.

Kyurem walked to the downed neji, when he got his downed form he stepped on his back making sure he couldn't crawl away before speaking "I changed my mind I was just going to beat you relentlessly with your own arm but instead killing you will do" pressing his foot down harder he continued "after all the Hyuuga did have a hand in my abuse I think it's only fare to repay them for it" purple flames started to leak out of his mouth. Rearing his head back breathing in then exhaling it at neji the flames shot out words at neji's head.

Neji did the only thing he could do he screamed as the flames eat him alive. Turning his head the last thing neji saw was Kyurem looking down at him his eyes glowing gold and then he saw nothing.

As Kyurem walked away he was declared the winner of the match but nobody cheered they just sat there in shock as the proctor called the next two fighters out after getting over his own shock.

**Kage's booth**

"that was the demons doing it had to be no human can do that" said minato looking at the carnage his former son had unleashed on his opponent

"I know but there was no demonic chakra used in that fight, Kyurem didn't even use any chakra at all. All he did was unleashed his hatred on his opponent a hatred that should never have been there in the first place but we were fools thinking that there would be no repercussions for are actions against him" Sarutobi looked older now than he ever had.

Kushina was horrified at what she saw and she had been in a great war but the brutality alone. She looked at her other children and then looked down at feet a tear falling from her face.

Orochimaru/Kazekage was signaling his men to call off the invasion it would be suicide right now and he knew it.

The other kage's were impressed and were wondering about the boy who had ripped the arm off a fellow leaf ninja and then killed him without another thought but that worried them to.

Yugito Nii was scared of the boy from what her bijuu said he was more dangerous than any bijuu and there were four more like him around here somewhere just not as dangerous but still needed to be avoided.

At the same time as Yugito killer bee was having similar thoughts the only difference was that his were in rap format.

Arashi looked on scarred of the older brother he never knew and griped the silver feather around his neck tightly.

**Arena**

The next match had started and ended just as quickly with shino winning by forfeit the fight with Gaara and Sasuke was moved to the end to give the uchiha time to get there. The third round was the same as cannon. So now we're at the final round Gaara verses Sasuke and the uchiha was late and was about to be disqualified if he did not arrive in time "5,4,3,2,…"before the proctor could finish the uchiha and his sensei arrived in shunshin "are we late" (do I really have to say who that is)?

"almost but your just in time" said the proctor. "lets get started Hai-jim" the proctor announced.

(AN: the fights same as cannon except for when Sasuke hit Gaara with a chidori and that's where we will pick up)

Sasuke had just hit Gaara with a chidori smirking thinking he won when he didn't hear anything he turnd to the proctor "call the match I've …" he was stopped when he heard Gaara scream out in pain

The sand ball broke revealing Gaara in a partly transformed state. He had a sand tail part of his face was covered and his right arm was transformed as well. "I will have your blood" screamed Gaara. Swinging his hand the sand reacted faster then it normally would launching strait at Sasuke only to frown upon seeing it did not hit the boy.

Sasuke readied himself for another chidori but he couldn't finish the attack sand wrapped around his feet knocking him down then pulling him back to Gaara. Acting quickly he ran through hand signs and yelled out "fire style: grand fireball jutsu" and launched the fireball at Gaara.

Gaara's sand defended him but gave the uchiha enough time to escape his sand. Gaara's was growing board and his mother wanted blood. He made the right hand signs and preformed the false sleep jutsu putting himself to sleep.

The next thing anybody knew or saw was Gaara being covered in sand and rose into the air Shukaku forming under him when it was done Shukaku roared to life scaring all those who were watching.

**Kage's booth**

Dragon was the first to say anything "so that's the Shukaku it's a giant raccoon dog how pathetic"

That got looks from the kage's but before any of them could speak leopard spoke "what do you expect it's the weakest of the bijuu it's supposed to be pathetic but then again anything below eight tails is pathetic"

"why eight tails" asked dragon.

"easy that's when they're just weak instead of pathetic" said leopard getting looks from the kage's and the namikaze family.

**Arena floor **

Kyurem looked from his spot with the other fighter's seeing that the uchiha was just caught and is now being squished against the floor do to Shukaku pressing down on him with his sand.

"Hmm if I don't save him I won't be able crush him, decisions, decisions well first crush the raccoon then kick the shit out off the uchiha possibly kill an idiot in the cross fire, I'm ok with that" Kyurem teleported to the other dragons.

**Kage booth**

Kyurem teleported in front of the green haired ANBU surprising everyone there but the dragons "Rayquaza what do you think should I kill it or do you want to" said Kyurem as he looked at everyone assembled in the booth, no one of real interest except for the two people because he felt two familiar energy's from the Raikage and the young boy. The Raikage for the black beads around his neck in a monk style necklace he felt one of them give off energy and recognized Zekrom's power, the child had energy releasing from his necklace his eyes widen. "You know what Rayquaza I just got a better idea". Walking up to the Raikage he held out his hand "give me your necklace Raikage-san" spoke Kyurem in a voice that sent chills down every body's spine "now".

Not seeing the harm in it the Raikage begrudgingly gave the necklace to Kyurem. "I want answers and respect from you next time gaki" spoke the Raikage as he watched Kyurem go to the youngest son of the namikaze family.

Kneeling down in front of the child Kyurem held out his hand and spoke in a somewhat warmer tone "may I have your necklace".

Arashi looked at Kyurem and grabbed his necklace shaking his head no then spoke in a timid tone "I can't it protects me".

"I see so he's taken a liking to you would you like to meet him" said Kyurem in a kind tone.

"he" Arashi asked confused and looking down at his necklace.

"give me the necklace and I will show you how has been protecting you all this time" spoke Kyurem while holding out his hand.

"Ok I would like to meet him" taking the necklace off and handing it to Kyurem Arashi asked a question that stopped Kyurem for a moment "are you my big brother Naruto"(AN: kyurem may hate his old family the namikaze's but he will not blame the actions of the parent on the child)

Kyurem looked at the young boy and spoke "once but not anymore" turning and walking to the edge holding out the silver wing in his right hand and the black orb in his left. His hand's start glowing purple as he spoke "you who has slept awaken" throwing the two items in the air and blasting them with purple energy in a flash of light two creatures appeared in the air with Kyurem absorbing lugia's item fragment in to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Attack**_

"talk" ("thoughts")

**(Recap)**

His hand's start glowing purple as he spoke "you who has slept, awaken" throwing the two items into the air and blasting them with purple energy in a flash of light two creatures appeared in the air with Kyurem absorbing lugia's item fragment in to him.

**(Recap end)**

"Zekrom, Lugia, welcome back but first deal with the walking sandbox" yelled Kyurem to the two creatures.

The two now identified creatures turned to see the origin of the voice and nodded before looking at each other. Zekrom is a massive black dragon with a cone like tail with transparent rings around it allowing you to see the electricity in side; he had small black wings on his back, his hands themselves looked like wings but the underside revealed three claws for grabbing and a blue tip on the top of his head. Lugia looked like a giant silver bird with an elongated neck and two rows of black feathers running down the middle of his back. (AN: sorry about the descriptions but we all know what they look like all ready and I probably won't discribe the others maybe)

Lugia reared its head back as a blue orb formed in front of his mouth. Throwing his head forward with his mouth opening with a roar, water came gushing out of the blue orb hitting Shukaku and drenching him making his sand heavy and slow. After the attack Lugia backed off to let Zekrom finish the job with his electricity.

Zekrom looked down at the Shukaku from his spot in the air and narrowed his eyes, Electricity starting to ark over his body forming in to a ball of blue electricity around him. The ball shot strait for Shukaku but the Tanuki could not dodge the attack or throw up a defense in time because of the moisture in his sand. The attack hit ripping through his body leaving a gaping hole while sending electricity through his body and in to Gaara waking him up and sealing Shukaku back up.

As Gaara hit the floor with a thud Kyurem watched as the other sand siblings helped Gaara up. The proctor had called the fight a draw getting shouts of outrage from the Konoha civilians thinking the dragon was there to protect the last uchiha.

Lugia and Zekrom started to head to the kage's booth shrinking and changing form, when they were done and in the kage's booth in their place stood two people the taller one had dark skin and more of a muscular build his hair was a black color with blue tips he wore black cargo pants with an ANBU style shirt, and forearm guards. The second one was male as well with silver hair black marks around his eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with black pants. (AN: think of a slimmer version of killer bee for Zekrom and a cross of Gaara and kakashi for and Lugia) Lugia walked over and kneeled down in front of Arashi and smiled at the boy while Zekrom went to Kyurem who had his arm around reshiram waist.

Standing in front of the two Zekrom's eye was twitching in irritation he took a deep breath before speaking "what is the meaning of this?" his arms crossed and his foot taping.

"what does it look like sparky" asked Kyurem a smug look on his face before answering "I'm with your sister"

Zekrom was mad Kyurem had gotten with his sister while he was sealed granted he had nothing against him but he still didn't like the fact his friend was dating his sister but as it stood he could do nothing about it but give Kyurem a little scare. Puling Kyurem to him he whispered "listen if you hurt her in any way I will shove a thunderbolt up your ass".

Looking at Zekrom with a dead look he said three words to him before looking at the kage's "you're an idiot" turning to face the gaping kage's and guests e looked them over again to see he had missed a few people namely the guards and. Kyurem's glare could freeze death in motion when he saw his old family looking back at him.

Reshiram looked between her mate and his old family before deciding to voice her thoughts "so Zekrom and Lugia are back now all we need to do is find the others right".

"Others what others what's going on here" asked a frantic killer bee. The Raikage silenced his frantic brother with a hand to his mouth before asking a question on nearly everyone's mind "what the hell are they and what the hell are you" getting nodes of agreement from the others.

Kyurem just looked at reshiram and smiled before looking at the kage's and saying "that is none of your dammed business".

Minato glared at Kyurem as he just disrespected every kage present. "what the hell do you think you're doing demon show respect to your master" yelled minato only to receive a glare from three of the five kage's there along with death glares from the three anbu, Lugia, Zekrom and reshiram.

"let's clear some things up 1: I am no demon to. 2: I don't listen to you or them and 3: the word of a man who abandon his own child mean nothing to me." Spoke naruto before turning and heading back to the arena to get ready for the next round.

"where are you going Kyurem" asked the old hokage.

"To get ready for the next round" stopping at the edge of the booth at the kage's response.

"that won't be necessary since you are no longer in the tournament" spoke the hokage getting a grin from minato and frowns from some of the others in the booth.

"Why" asked Kyurem turning from his spot.

"You interfered in the uchiha's match and insulted the kage and his guests, you are disqualified from the exams and will need to report to my office after the exam" spoke the hokage getting some confidents in is actions.

"I have a better idea" spoke Kyurem in the icy tone as the ANBU, Reshiram and Zekrom stood around him.

"And what's that" asked the Raikage his guards tensing for anything.

"Easy we're leaving _**Teleport**_" eyes glowing pinkish gold the dragons disappeared from the booth.

"I see good luck on your journey my friends" spoke Lugia getting Arashi's attention.

"why didn't you go with them" spoke Arashi.

"Kyurem knows we all have our own path. mine is to look after you to make sure you are not corrupted by the idiots that live here or your father" said Lugia looking down at Arashi then around him to see kushina looking at where Kyurem had been moments ago.

**Kyurem's apartment**

The dragons appeared in Kyurem's living room before going off to gather their things. "get your things quickly we're leaving" Said Kyurem as he got to work. "Hana" shouted Kyurem when he didn't see her.

"now where did she get to" turning to see the door slam shut and hana panting In front of him. "Ah there you are go pack we're getting the hell out of here".

"What but I can't" shouted hana.

"get your things we're leaving" Kyurem's voice tacking it's icy tone. getting a nod hana ran off to her shared room to pack.

**Kage's booth**(right after Kyurem left)

"ANBU find and detain Kyurem and his group" shouted the old hokage as the other kage's started to think of ways to get Kyurem and his group to join their villages. Their attention was drawn away from their thoughts when the Tsuchikage spoke "hokage-san is it true that the forth abandoned his own son?"

"that is not important right now" said the forth.

"I see so you did (getting up signaling his guards to follow) I thought you were a respectable man but I see I was wrong I'll take my leave the exams no longer interest me". With his peace said the Tsuchikage left the booth to set his own plan in to motion.

One by one each of the kage's left saying similar things till only the Hokage, Kazekage and the forth and his family were all that were left in the booth.

"this is not good not only were we insulted by that brats actions but the Chuunin exam will have to be canceled because of the Shukaku" said the hokage his voice matching his age.

"Hokage-sama Kyurem is nowhere to be found in the village we've already widened are search around the village but there's no trail to follow even from the inuzuka with him" stated the ANBU captain that appeared in front of the third and forth Hokage's.

**With Kyurem and his group**

"That was close" said hana.

"Not really I mean we teleported here there's no way for them to know where we went" said reshiram in here usual seductive voice.

Looking around Zekrom spoke his question "where are we (turning to face the group) it looks like the misty forests that we would find Celebi's shrine in."

"close this is wave country we have to go throe wave to get water country I have some friends here we can stay the night with" said Kyurem as he started walking. "come on it's a three hour walk to the village lets go".

**Two hours later on the road**

The group stops for a break to take in the scenery and environment before they stiffened and got ready for a fight.

"Do any…"

"Of you …"

"Hear music/ hear music" spoke Latios and Latias.

**(AN: sorry I haven't up dated in a while computer crashed' pleas review)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

**AN: the poll is over the two other pokemon in the harem will be Articoono & Latias. **

**(RECAP)**

The group stops for a break to take in the scenery and environment before they stiffened and got ready for a fight.

"Do any…"said Latias.

"Of you …"Latios.

"Hear music/ hear music" spoke Latios and Latias.

**(RECAP END)**

**Land of waves **

"There right it is music but from where?" said Zekrom looking around.

Looking around the clearing the group couldn't find the sores of the music. "it's like its everywhere" spoke reshiram.

"Its starting to fade. Where ever it is its getting farther away" spoke Rayquaza.

"Probably travelers we should keep moving if we're going to make it to the village in two hours" said Kyurem as he continued on the path to wave.

**TWO HOURS LATER **

The group of seven had just crossed the bridge and they were now on the outskirts of a village that was thriving unlike what it had been roughly six months ago.

"is this the village you were talking about"

"Yes Reshiram it is now let's go I know a place we can stay for the night after we get supply's for the rest of our trip" said Kyurem as he looked around.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand waved in front of face. "hello can I help you " said a woman wearing a long house dress.

"Yes can you tell me where Tazuna the bridge builder is right now There is something I need him to help with" said Kyurem looking at the woman.

"yes he's at his house over there" said the woman pointing at the mansion like house down the middle road.

"Thank you" said Kyurem as him and his group left for the big house at the end of the road.

10 minutes later

"well is this it? She did say the last house on the road" said Zekrom to the group.

"Yes she did right Kyurem-kun"

"Latias is right the woman did give us these directions."

"Excuse me but who are you do you have business with my father?" asked a woman wearing a dark blue kimono with a bright blue sash (forgot what it was called) here raven black hair in a low ponytail.

Turning to face the woman Kyurem spoke when he saw who it was. "Tsunami its good to see you again".

"Do I know you" said tsunami as she examined the group in front of her.

"It's me Naruto remember my team protected your dad from Gato and his men"

"Naruto but what are you doing here is your team here as well and who are these people" said an exited tsunami.

"calm down and I will explain everything but can we go inside and relax first"

**Two hours later and one explanation latter**

The group was sitting at the table in tsunami's house each with a cup in front of them.

"That's horrible (a mix of shock and fear adorning her face) and know you're on your way to Keri to do what exactly"

"We are going to find one of our friends its either Groudon or Kyogre" said Zekrom as he scratches his head in boredom.

"are friends are always near a specific item like a red, blue, yellow, feather or something else like a specific jewel"

"Hmm that sounds interesting could it also be a specific place like a cave" asked tsunami as she thought about a sertin place.

Kyurem after hearing what she asked asked his own question "why don't you tell us what happened first. It's not imposable that it could be one of our friends defending its self."

"Well it started about a month after you and your team left father went to go clear some of the forest"

(FLASH BACK)

"All right this looks like a good spot to start. We'll need to destroy these boulders first and then we'll begin setting up camp" yelled a slightly balding man that had the smell of sake on his breath. He is Tazuna the bridge builder.

"Sir we may have a problem" yelled a one of the men after an explosion sounded off.

"What's the problem" yelled Tazuna as he ran over to his worker to see the man pointing at where the boulders had been a few minutes ago and now in their place was a cave leading in to the ground. "Where did this come from?"

"It was underneath the boulders. What should we do about it?" asked another worker.

"YOU SHALL DO NOTHING" said a dark voice coming from all around them.

Looking around one of the workers gave a shout when he looked down the cave only to see a single blue silted eye.

(Flashback end)

"The next day father returned with his workers saying that they were knocked out and there equipment had been destroyed"

"Hmm I can't say that tells us much" said Zekrom. Turning to see the others he saw Kyurem deep in thought.

"What's wrong Kyurem-sama" asked hana as she sat there glancing at here master/lover. Here face turns bright red as she remembers the night with him and Reshiram and she thought inuzuka's were forceful.

"Nothing just thinking about the others and where they might be" said Kyurem as he sat there staring in to his cup.

The group turned as they heard the door open.

"Mom me and grandpa are back" shouted what sounded like a young boy.

"I'm in the dining room we have guest's" called out tsunami.

"Really who is it" said an older voice as he walked in to the dining room to see who the guests were.

"You still smell like sake I thought you would of given up drinking now that gato's dead.

"Why you little brat who do you think you are" yelled Tazuna as inari walked in to the dining room.

Smirking Kyurem spoke "the names Kyurem but a while back I was known as naruto uzumaki".

"NARUTO" yelled inari as he talked his brother figure smiling. "what brings you back here another mission?"

"You could say that little one" said Reshiram gaining inari's attention.

"Who are you" he asked noticing the others at the table with his mom and brother figure "and who are they?"

Smiling reshiram began introductions "I'm Reshiram Kyurem's first mate the man sitting next to your mom is my brother Zekrom and next to him on his right is Kyurem's second mate Hana Inuzuka and last but not least we have the twins Latios and his sister Latias". Each one responded as so Zekrom waved his hand, Hana said hello, Latios with his blue hair covering his right eye just nodded his head, and Latias gave a smile.

"Getting back on track we were talking about the cave you found a few months ago. Did you find anything around the forest when you woke up" asked Kyurem.

"We didn't find anything but more destroyed equipment" said Tazuna as he took his seat.

"No tracks of any kind were there" said Zekrom.

"Well there were huff tracks but I figured they were from the horses we took with us there" said Tazuna as he took a drink of his ever present Saki "other than that the only other strange think that's happened around here is that music that keeps playing around the village".

"Music" asked Latias "was it soft and relaxing"?

"Yah now that you mention it we heard music before we lost conciseness. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me" said Tazuna.

Looking around the room Kyurem spotted Zekrom deep in thought "what on your mind Zekrom"?

"I don't know I feel like I'm forgetting something but I can't be sure" said Zekrom as he looked back at Kyurem.

"Well that's enough serious talk it's getting late so I'll show everyone to your rooms" said Tsunami.

Leading the group up stairs Tsunami started assigning rooms "alright Zekrom and Latios you have the first room to the right, Reshiram and hana the first room to the left Kyurem you have the second room to the right, Latias your room is right across from his so second on the left so now that that's taken care of good night and we'll talk more in the morning."

The group went to their assigned rooms without argument it had been a long day and they all had thins to think on.

(Later that night around 12:34p.m.)

Latias tossed and turned in here bed she had been awake thinking about what her brother said to her.

(short flash back)

(before the Chuunin exams)

"Latias quit daydreaming we have a job to do remember? What's wrong with you lately" asked Latios.

"Hu nothing it's none of your business who I'm thinking about" Latias nearly stuttered.

"I never said you were talking about someone sis I said something" Latios smirked as he saw his sister blush. "It wouldn't be Kyurem would it?"

The blush on Latias's face just intensified "NO".

"Its ok sis but here's some advice if you want him you're going to have to take him otherwise you'll lose your chance to be with him if you don't take the offensive. Hu there's the signal lets go."

(Flashback end)

**(Lemon start 20+) AN: yah another lemon but only cause the next one won't be for a while. Went overboard whit this one sorry.**

"He's right I have to take the offensive or I won't get anywhere" said Latias getting out of her bed the thin see-through red nightgown. the night gown could do nothing to hide the figure of here sixteen year old body. Walking to the door she steeled herself before continuing. Opening her door and making her way across to Kyurem's door she quietly mad her way in his room. Looking around she saw her target. Walking up to his bed she was surprised to see him awake. "Kyurem"

Turning his head he was greeted to the site of Latias's body barely covered by her nightgown it was easy for him to see that she wasn't wearing anything under it. Her perky high B-cup breasts pushing on the thin fabric, letting his eyes travel down lower he could see that she kept her self well groomed. Forcing his eyes back to her face "is there something wrong Latias?"

"No but there is something you could help me with Kyurem-kun" said Latias as she pulled her nightgown off of her body. Grabbing Kyurem's blanket and pulling it off she found herself growing excited and happy that her body was having this kind of effect on him.

"What are you doing …." Said Kyurem before his voice caught in his throat as Latias grabbed his semi erect member through his boxers.

As she continued stroking his member she stopped and stuck her hand in his boxers grabbing his now fully erect member. Her eyes widened slightly "so this is supposed to fit inside of me" she thought as she freed it from its confines standing at about 11 inches.

Looking at Latias with eyes glazed with lust he reached his hand up to her face before gently caressing it. Leaning in Latias's lips were captured by Kyurem in a passionate kiss that soon lead to a full on make out session. When the two finally pulled away from each other there was a trail of saliva connecting the two.

Feeling something poking her in the lower back Latias saw his erection and turned to face it fully. Bending over to grasp said appendage she had given Kyurem a clear view of her sacred treasure.

Looking at her sacred spot Kyurem took the initiative. Grabbing Latias's hips he lowered her pussy to his face and began licking her outer lips before licking deeper in to her.

Latias couldn't help silence the moan that escaped here lips when Kyurem started eating her out. Looking down at the organ in front of her she decided to return the favor giving it a few licks she slowly took it in to her mouth and started to bob her head back and forth adding some suction to her motion. This continued for about five minutes before Kyurem spoke "I'm about to cum".

At hearing here words she quickened her pace to collect her prize. She froze when she felt what she thought was a torrent of his seed pouring in to her mouth after a few seconds it finally stopped and she pulled away from his still straight member and swallowing the last of his seed turned and looked at Kyurem.

"Are you ready for this" Kyurem asked concern for her evident in his voice.

"Yah lets continue" said Latias with a smile. Moving to position here self right above his member she slowly lowered herself down stopping only when it came in contact with her barrier.

"We don't have to continue we can stop if you don't feel ready for this" spoke Kyurem letting her know it was ok to stop.

"It's ok" taking a deep breath before dropping on to his member braking through her barrier Wincing in pain she waited a few moments before she began to rise and lower herself. The pain quickly turned to pleasure and she started to moan.

Thrusting in to here to match hers the two were quickly on the same rhythm. Kyurem began to massage her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples electing moans from Latias. The love making continued for several more minutes.

"Kyurem I'm about to".

"Me too".

"together, please"

There thrusting quickened as they came close to their release.

"Kyurem" shouted Latias as her inner muscles tightened around his member milking him for all he had.

"Latias" yelled Kyurem right before he bit down on her shoulder as he released his seed was shout in to Latias's womb.

**(Lemon end)**

The two fell asleep with Latias falling on top of Kyurem. "sweet dreams Latias" spoke Kyurem softly as he pulled the covers over both of them.

(Next morning)

"Wake up you two" spoke a gentle voice only to be ignored by the two sleeping dragons. "I said get the hell up" she shouted as she grabbed the bottom of their bed and flipped it over waking up the sleeping couple.

"shit" yelled Kyurem as he held on to Latias so she wouldn't hit the floor.


End file.
